Eclipse of Emotions
by Trigunskitty
Summary: AU All it takes is a few moments to write a letter to a loved one but what if you were going into war soon after. What would you say to your loved ones? A One shot of a letter to her younger brother.


Disclaimer: Hey everyone, This is TrigunsKitty writing a one shot about the intense times during World War One where flying became a key advantage to both sides. As everyone has either learned or are about to be learning, During this era both warring sides were in a stalemate. No one was winning. It was until Russia's withdrawl (SP) from the war in 1917 and America's entrance into the war the same year that gave the Allies the chance to actually win this sad and very gory war. This letter was my essay for my class two days ago and I thought that I could put it up here with the exceptions of a few changes. (ie: Names/identities...) In my real version it was a guy writing this letter to his little sister, but I decided to change that!

Inuyasha the Animation and Manga do not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and the idea to write this essay/letter was from "Flying Boys" I credit them as well and the copyright infringements. (I think I said that right... then again your talking to a person who said proverty people instead of people in proverty but still...)

ENJOY!

August 10th

Dear Little Brother,

It has been two weeks since I joined the Lafayette Escadrille. In that time I have endured and learned many new things about flying. You're probably curious about what we were learning, and I suppose I could disclose this information to you about basic flying. Do you remember that one time where me and you asked our father about aerodynamics? Flying deals with that subject a lot! The plane itself consists of one engine which is in the front of the plane, two machine guns attached at the top of the skin above the engine, (That would be in front of the pilot, or in other words, me.) and there's a propeller right in the very front of the body. Unfortunately though, we have to check our planes every two-to-three hours to make sure no Germans sabotaged our planes. We also check the oil and fuel so that if we're over the battlefield we don't have to worry about running out of fuel and landing in between the trenches and that's where everything gets messy. At the sides of the plane body are wings that help the plan fly. On my plane there are two wings on each side. (Apparently it's more durable that way.) Then finally in the back of the plane are the fins. The fins help the plane turn to the left and right and basically guide the plane. The back fins move from time to time, but that's normal. That's basically the basics that we learned that I can give. (Hate to have the Germans steal our letters and read about the framework.)

The Lafayette Escadrille training camp is intense and hard to understand. Most of the instructors speak French, and little English. I was actually really proud of myself because I spoke French to some of the instructors. Of course the Americans that arrived to the training grounds had no clue what they were saying to me and I remember one of the instructors walking by say: "Typique D'Americain."

The first day was pretty intense. It was nothing too hard like school back home, but then again, it was hard for me to focus mostly because of my issue of clumsiness. Sadly for me, we had to sit in a spinning chair and what our marshal did next set my stomach curling. You know how people get carsick or seasick back home? Too make sure we don't get sick in our planes, they had us prepare ourselves by spinning us a couple times in the chair and then walk on a plank that stretches across the room. The board was also on the ground and it was twice the width of my foot. I was really lightheaded and dizzy.

The training is hard but then again war is just around the corner... and I know how you feel. I remember you telling me that violence doesn't solve anything, and it only causes pain... but how can we end this war if no one is willing to negotiate? That's why I ran away from home... that's why I joined. I wanted to fly to protect you and my country.

I know I shouldn't have run away, and it was wrong of me, but like I said before, I have to do this. This is a mission I need to accomplish by myself. To be able to fend for myself, to know that I'm making someone proud, to know that I can do anything if I put my mind to it. I guess I decided to join the Lafayette Escadrille because I needed to prove my worth in the world. To prove myself to my kinsmen.

I understand that this isn't America's war but what can I do about it? Even if the harbinger of death is at my doorstep, I feel this is the right thing to do. Why should I stay at home and be a perfect person while people are out here on the front lines dying for what they believe is right. Great Britain and France can only take so much and the United States should take hold of the situation at hand and help. If our country did join the war, then the stalemate between the warring sides would surely end. That is what I believe anyways... My adorable little Brother, it is true that I am a little scared of flying out there, and I'm afraid of dying, but... I know this must happen. I hate knowing that people are fighting and dying. I want to help them out, even if it means death. You can call my a hypocrite, I know I am; I just hope this ends soon... but I will promise this. I will return home to you and Father someday. I will come back alive. That I promise you.

Also, I cut my hair, it's shorter now, but that was the only way I could join. My hair will grow back in time, and I'll look more feminine, but now I'm pretending to be a male. Please don't tell Father yet of my joining the Lafayette Escadrille. He'd surely worry about me or worse... reveal who I really am. I don't know the consequences of females found fighting in war. Oh no... Everyone is lining up to take off. Be careful and behave for Father.

I love you Little Brother,

Until we meet again,

Sango

AN/ Did you Enjoy it? I enjoyed writing it, but the first version I wrote was really really awesome... That was until the computer of mine decided to go evil and corrupted and deleted all of my precious work... Damn. Oh well, the second version was the best I could do at 9:30 pm... Review! Thanks!

-TrigunsKitty


End file.
